guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Abyssus
Group Photo Left to right: Teolo, Arctic-Summon, Ziia, Perfect-Reaper, Zero-Ferris, Miss-Harlow, Bramblylike-Angle, Iron-Kick, Saphire-Sword, Ryia, Axelsteel and Pupster. Ranks & Rights Ranks and rights depend on experience given to the guild, level, and looks. We encourage the leveling of our guild members rather than the guild itself, so members rarely give more than 5% XP to the guild. :*'Apprentice' - Minimum level met with 0 - 5000 XP given to the guild. There will be no rights. Default is to give 5% to guild, but anywhere from 0 - 5% is acceptable. :*'Guard' - when 5000 XP is given to the guild. This position manages distribution of XP and invite rights. Each member ONLY changes their own XP. Maximum XP given to guild is 10%. :*'Protector' - 15000 XP is reached. Obtains Perceptor rights if level 80+. It is important that if you place a perc you are responsible for defending and collecting. Level 60 protectors have the option of receiving a basic mount. Guild House The lovely home is located in Southeast Brakmar. 3 floors, 1 bedroom, 0 bathrooms. Guild members often share resources via chest. The chest code is given by the leader to trusted members. Feel free to take what you like but donations are always appreciated. Unwanted resources may be left on the floor. Directions Zaapi to the Scrolls market in Brakmar. Hunts If you need help dropping resources, many members of the guild will happily assist. Also, Ryia is known to obsessively hunt vampires, ribs, and jellies several times a week. Members are free to join him! Joining Requirements To join Abyssus you must be at least level 50 and Brakmarian or Neutral. Members are also excepted to be active and social. We are currently in need of more Sacriers, Ecaflips, Xelors, Enipirisas, and Enutrophs. Everyone is welcome to join, though! Send any of our high officers a private message if you would like an invite. Members Feel free to write about your fellow guild mates. One rule: do not write about yourself. :Vinibkc - You can't kill what you can't see! VINI!! X3--I luff you vini <33 :Genbuchi- GENGEN!!! :Atashiwa-kawaii - The toughest Eni you know! Enjoys pwning her dopple with her wand.-- Ata X3 :Ziia - The perfect feca! Can be found accidentally glyphing herself in the gobball dungeon but somehow surviving.-- Ziia :d ---supa sexy ninja turtle---- Zero Sends his Kiss. <3 :Meepzor - Meep... :Miss-Harlow - Lvl. 100 jewelmagus =O -- MISS <3 X3 :Pupster - Short, strong Xelor.. when he remembers to equip his hammer.-- vini loves pup :P -- :Saphire-sword -- Saph <3 :Raltz - Hard working, appreciated osa! :Axelsteel :Ryia - Always willing to lend a helping hand. A great leader. Thank you ryia!!-- 6_6 nork -- Fun Loving Boss. :Arctic-summon :Inc-hulk - Lean, green brambling machine. :Teolo - Kani hunts with him are too much fun! :Mike-destruct :Mrs-Langford :Jouckerthegambl :Clawzz - perv :P---generous too! thank-you clawzz! :Whit-Mourtan - Our only Enu, needs to sign online more! :Zero-ferris So friendly and social! also giving hearted! *hugs* (Is no longer a Part of Abyssus but will forever be remembered - Moved on to new server with guild yet, wasn't high enough of a level to join so he went to make his own guild in game for his guild stuff: Zero-Infidelity = Solar) :Winkus :Zinto :Heavens-bodyguard :Millia-the-reaper :Piercing-might :Stryksia-ll :Adiwar :Uesc-Durandal :Deaths-Ranger :Brambleownz :Zurowskii :Onechangetogamble :Killerbear :Pandaziple :Jorntjee :Armament :Samy-antha - Come online already so I can tell you that you have to switch to Brak. :Coolkarim :Tanarth :Gogoss :Straws :Cooljon